Battle for Mount Hyjal
For the lore and Warcraft III mission, see Battle of Mount Hyjal. Human Orc Night Elf |boss=Archimonde (tactics) |type=Raid |level=70+ |players=25 |key=None |bosses= }} Battle for Mount Hyjal takes the players to join the last stand against the Burning Legion as shown in Twilight of the Gods at the end of Warcraft III (four years before WoW) and fight Archimonde and his forces as they make their way up the slopes of Hyjal. Attunement Prior to Patch 2.4, completion of an attunement quest was required before the instance could be entered. Since that patch, attunement is no longer a prerequisite, but still the only way to gain the Band of Eternity (which are for many classes simply the best ring in the game), together with the title "Hand of A'dal". After completing the prior Keepers of Time quests in Black Morass and Old Hillsbrad Foothills, Soridormi (consort of Nozdormu) provides the quest The Vials of Eternity. To solve it, Lady Vashj in Serpentshrine Cavern and Kael'thas in the Eye of Tempest Keep must both be defeated, and a Vial of Eternity looted from each (since patch 2.1.0 the vials drop for all raid members having the quest, before each boss dropped only one vial per kill). Twilight of the Gods lore and overview right This instance intentionally mirrors the last level of Warcraft 3, Twilight of the Gods. The units wear the same clothes they had in Warcraft 3. For instance, Horde Shamans wear the same wolf-like fur on their heads. The events begin in the Alliance base. Jaina commands the base, with a small army of Alliance NPCs. After starting the event by talking to her, the raid has to face eight waves of elite undead, such as Ghouls, Crypt fiends or Abominations. Units have exactly the same abilities they had in Warcraft 3, such as Cannibalize for Ghouls, Disease aura for Abominations or Brilliance Aura for Jaina. After 8 waves, the first boss comes: the lich Rage Winterchill, who was also present in Warcraft 3. After Winterchill is dead, talking to Jaina again gets the next boss and his assorted trash waves coming - dreadlord Anetheron. Once Anetheron is taken down, the Alliance forces are defeated and the raid is mass teleported to the orc base. Just like Jaina did, Thrall assists in person and with several Horde NPCs. The Undead Scourge and the Burning Legion keeps sending necromancers, banshees, gargoyles, infernals or even frost wyrms against the defenders of Azeroth. The boss waves are started by talking to Thrall, first Kaz'rogal (which was not present in Warcraft 3), and then the last lieutenant of the Burning Legion, the pit lord commander Azgalor. Once again, the base falls, and the raid must now help the last defenders of the world, Tyrande Whisperwind and her Sentinels: Archers, Huntresses, Druids of the Claw, and Druids of the Talon. After a few more assaults of the demon/undead army, the raid will face the master of the Burning Legion, Archimonde. Eventually, a huge group of wisps attack Archimonde directly and detonates, destroying once and for all the mighty demon lord. Alliance and Horde Bases There's a total of four groups of trash waves with a boss - two each in the alliance and horde bases. Each set of waves is triggered by talking to the base leader. The waves (and bosses) spawn at the enemy camp outside the base occupied by the players. Moving from there to the players base takes some time, so even if the next wave has already spawned, there may be a short time out of combat for the raid. During the event, two counters appear in the UI, one on top for the number of remaining mobs in the current wave, one on the bottom for the current wave number. The raid is supported on all waves by friendly NPCs. Good AoE tanking is required on many of the waves, a paladin tank is highly useful. General rules * The trash mob waves come every 2 minutes * The boss appears 3 minutes after the 8th trash wave * Only ranged attacks can damage Frost Wyrms, as they remain airborne during all engagements. Useful tricks * Most of the bosses can be delayed indefinitely by three rogues using Distract, to give the raid time out of combat to rez and drink. * On most trash waves, it's a good idea to set up an AoE kill zone (particularly recommended for Ghouls) * Some of the incoming mobs can be kited and killed by the NPCs (e.g. the Banshees) The following table shows the individual wave compositions: Night elf base The night elf base does not have any trash waves, only Archimonde Loot See Battle for Mount Hyjal loot Notes * See The Burning Crusade: Guild Progression for the world first kills Infinite Dragonflight Oddly enough, although the quest NPCs involved in getting attuned for the Caverns of Time mention that the Battle of Mount Hyjal is a timeway that is being deeply disrupted by the Infinite Dragonflight, who are working tirelessly to keep it a secret from the Bronze dragons, there is not a single Infinite Dragonflight member in the instance; unlike the other two Caverns of Time instances. External links Category:Hyjal Summit Category:Battles